


Silk Ties Fill

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Silk Ties Fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawiyaparand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rawiyaparand).



"You look dashing, boy. May I kiss you?"

"Not if you call me 'boy,' you can't." Viggo is defiant, but a grasping hand is inching its way up red silk and his lips are practically _begging_ him to quit being coy and surrender already.

Ian laughs. His own tie is surprisingly strong, restraining Viggo's wrists with little effort. "I'll call you exactly what I want to call you." Low, dangerous. Viggo groans, tilting his hips, and capitulates. The kiss sets blood on fire. His own tie is yanked again, restricting his air supply just so. Silently, he begs for more.


End file.
